


Tercer año

by Datenshi, umisabaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datenshi/pseuds/Datenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: En algún momento, durante su tercer año de secundaria, Hinata se volvió ridículamente atractivo, y Kageyama se ha dado cuenta de ello. Lo que es peor, todos lo han notado también.





	Tercer año

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [third-year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001066) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



En algún momento, durante su tercer año de secundaria, Hinata se volvió ridículamente atractivo, y Kageyama se ha dado cuenta de ello. Lo que es peor, todos lo han notado también.

En la opinión de Kageyama, esto era muy problemático, y por múltiples razones. Primero y principalmente porque es absurdo que Hinata sea tan atractivo. Tanto como para que Kageyama, algunas veces, tenga que golpear a Hinata en la cabeza con el balón, por ser absurdamente distractivo. O peor, que a veces Kageyama tenía que dejar que el balón le caiga en su propio rostro en lugar de hacer un pase, tan absurdo como eso.

Son sus músculos, para empezar. Y el hecho de que ahora su cabello es lo bastante largo como para sujetar una pequeña cola de caballo (y demonios que no debiera verse tan sexy), pero también la confianza que viene con el hecho de ser el "Ace" de Karasuno. Hinata es todo lo que había dicho que sería, y ahora todos lo saben.

Esa es la otra cosa.

Fue bastante malo, piensa Kageyama, cuando Hinata estaba en primer año y capturó la atención en masa del mundo del voleyball. Porque cada equipo contra los que habían jugado se habían dado cuenta de lo impresionante que Hinata era. Y Hinata se hizo amigo de literalmente todos y así que, probablemente había al menos dos docenas de jugadores de volleyball en todo Japón que se sentían atraídos por Hinata.

Pero en ese entonces, en el mismo Karasuno habían pocos que se habían dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que era Hinata. Sus compañeros de clase, de hecho, no parecían entender en absoluto que Hinata jugaba en cada partido. Él era amigo de todos, pero el hecho de que Hinata fuera maravilloso era uno de los secretos mejor guardados en la escuela.

Pero ahora, todos los saben. Todos saben que Hinata esta en el equipo, todos saben que Hinata es el "Ace", y todos sienten atracción por Hinata Shouyou. A Hinata le dan cartas de amor al menos una vez a la semana. Él es el amor platónico de todos los de primer año, y eso es ridículo.

(Kageyama sabe que ha estado usando esa palabra muy a menudo. Pero es ridículo. Y absurdo. Y molesto.)

"Sabes, podrías tan solo pedirle salir contigo," dice Tsukishima.

"Cállate, no quiero escuchar eso de ti," dice Kageyama. "A ti te dan casi tantas cartas de amor como a Hinata."   
  
"A ti también," dice Tsukishima, desviando la mirada dramáticamente, fastidiado.   
  
"Si, pero a mí siempre me dan cartas. No me importa"

Nuevamente Tsukishima desvía la mirada, con fastidio. "Lo que digo es que has estado añorando a Hinata por casi tres años. Y si te sigues golpeando la cabeza con el balón, vas a comenzar a perder todas tus células cerebrales, y mira que no tienes tantas para empezar."

"Cállate," dice nuevamente Kageyama, aunque decirlo nunca ha sido una estrategia efectiva contra Tsukishima.

"Además, estas asustando a los de primer año, y eso está molestando a nuestro capitán."

Lo que es el verdadero motivo por el cual Tsukishima esta teniendo esta conversación. Kageyama duda que Tsukishima se hubiera animado a decir algo al menos que Yamaguchi no le hubiera mencionado algo primero.

Kageyama no quiere decir "cállate" por tercera vez, asi que solo frunce el ceño y se aleja.

"Sabes, él siempre rechaza esas cartas," Tsukishima le grita a sus espaldas. Kageyama le ignora, pero sabe que esta sonrojado y que Tsukishima probablemente puede ver que la punta de sus orejas se enrojecen. Prácticamente puede sentir que Tsukishima sonríe burlonamente a sus espaldas.

"¡Oye, Kageyama! Deja de golpear tu cara con el balón, y envíame pasesss," dice Hinata.

"Se supone que deberías estar entrenando a los de primero, tonto," responde Kageyama.

"Si, pero me aburrí y ahora quiero que me des algunos pases," dice Hinata, con esa su estúpidamente atractiva gran sonrisa.

"Si, si, " dice Kageyama.

Se supone que, mientras Hinata todavía le busque para jugar volleyball, probablemente esta bien que otras personas parezcan notar lo atractivo que es Hinata.

Pero considerando todo, Kageyama probablemente deba confesarse pronto. Antes de que Hinata acepte y le diga que si a alguna de esas cartas que tiene metidas en su casillero.

  
A/N: ¡¡Me perdí el día de KageHina!! ¡¡Así que, aquí tienen una historia corta improvisada sobre su tercer año como compensación por ello!!

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del autor:  
> Originalmente publicado en mi tumblr (umisabaku.tumblr.com) como una historia corta retrasada por el día de KageHina =D !!Gracias por leerlo!!
> 
> [Traducción realizada con permisos de la autora, mil gracias Umisabaku. Lo leí y tuve muchas ganas de traducirlo y compartirlo. Tenía lista la traducción hace varias semanas, pero por el trabajo no pude publicarlo inmediatamente. Bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca ¿Cierto? Disfrútenlo y denle kudos a la autora. Gracias.]


End file.
